td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy
Tommy Burgundy was a camper on Our Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. Personality A likable person both in and out of the kitchen. While many wince at the onslaught of pain Tommy deals with in a common manner, many enjoy his personality and his cooking. Campers differ on whether or not they enjoy Tommy's puns, but it matters not to him as he attempts to make people happy, through his puns or his cooking. His interest in cooking started when he had to take care of his sister everyday four years before he came on Our Total Drama Island. He claimed that spaghetti was his sister's favorite dish, which is the reason why Italian food is his favorite style of cooking. His sister had another affect on Tommy. At the age of 14, his sister apparently angered a charm saleswoman. This caused the charm saleswoman to knock out Tommy and insert a bad luck charm behind his rib cage. Ever since, Tommy has dealt with bad luck constantly. However, Tommy seems to be fine when he is in the kitchen. Our Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers Part 1 Tommy was the 10th camper to arrive on the island. He hopped off the boat and greeted Chris with high spirits. However, when he reached for his luggage, he noticed that he had a backpack missing. When Tommy turned around, an intern threw the backpack at Tommy's face, knocking him down. Some campers laughed at Tommy's expense, some worried. Tommy sat back up and searched his backpack, noticing that the knife set he brought with him was missing. The same intern threw the knives at Tommy. Luckily, Tommy rolled out of the way, making the knives miss him and stick to the docks. He collected the knives while muttering a pun to himself. After all of the campers were introduced, Tommy smiled for the picture Chris was going to take. He fell in the water and emerged. A shark proceeded to try and bite Tommy, but he swam onto dry land and ran to the rest of the campers at the bonfire, supposedly losing his wallet to the shark. Tommy was then placed into the Screaming Gophers, where he showed excitement. Once the teams were made, Tommy exclaimed that the cabin looked nice, at which he then fell through the steps as he climbed them, in which Tommy and Jack shared a pun. As he gets into the cabin, he lays down on his bed. It breaks underneath him as he sighs in disappointment. Later, he chats with his teammates about his dreams of becoming a chef by going to cooking school. They all then sleep to the next day. Not So Happy Campers Part 2 Tommy for some unknown reason, did not jump off of the cliff. That did not affect the team, however, as the Screaming Gophers won the first part of the challenge. As the Gophers were building their hot tub, Tommy ran up to the team, very apologetic and assisted in way he could. Fortunately for him, the Screaming Gophers won the challenge, leaving him safe from elimination that day. After the elimination ceremony, Tommy looked around and asked Chris if he was able to use the kitchen and Chris was okay with it. He then made Crab Rangoon for his teammates and they all enjoyed them. Tommy jumped into the hot tub and relaxed. The Big Sleep Injuries/ Bad Luck Instances Tommy stated numerous times during his time on the show that he has a ludicrous case of bad luck. He also stated that the reason that he has such bad luck is because there is a bad luck charm located behind his rib cage. It was removed during his leave in Action, however, the charm is still on his person because the charm is in the left arm cast. Our Total Drama Island * A backpack thrown at his face. * His own knife set thrown at him * Chased by sharks (Docks) * Wallet stolen by sharks * Steps to his cabin broken underneath him * Bed broken as he laid down on it * Trivia *Tommy has a pun book with over 370 puns written. The same can be said for his roleplayer. *Throughout the entirety of OTDI, Tommy did not receive a single vote for any elimination ceremony. Category:Characters Category:OTDI-OTDWT Characters Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Canards Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Finalists Category:Winners